


Drop Pop Candy

by TheObnoxiousWindFish



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angry Ant Noises, Confused Wasp Noises, M/M, Romantic Bug Interactions, that’s it that’s the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObnoxiousWindFish/pseuds/TheObnoxiousWindFish
Summary: “Let out a sigh for another day, the same as the last -C’mon let’s try, dye it blue and change it up from the past!Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash -Is that the most that you could dream - or wanted to see?”Or, Inferno and Waspinator get caught in the rain.





	Drop Pop Candy

The rain never promised anything good, and Waspinator knew it. Without skipping a beat of his wings, the wasp deverted off his patrol path as soon as he smelled the rain’s traces, and instantly ducked into a rather Waspinator’s beast mode sized cave. His waspy form was rather good at finding places to hide, considering how many of his parts get scattered around, and considering that the universe hates him with a passionate ire that could outburn Inferno, he best not make himself a target to any form of electrical nonsense the sky wants to throw at him. He wasn’t about to drag his broken body through the swamp... again... because lighting caught him off guard.

So, Waspinator was wedged into a rocky cavern, which seems to have been carved out of the stone for this purpose. But if Waspinator hadn’t done it, who did? His antenna twitch in thought, losting through the possiblities. It wasn’t Terrorsaur, or any Maximal - this territory was heavily Predacon, after all - and it definitely wasn’t a spider. That left... Scorponok, Inferno, Megatron (which, Waspinator heavily doubts), or an unknown force. It could have been one of Scorponok’s wayward missiles, or perhaps a misplaced beam, but the wasp got his answer soon enough.

“H-HEY! GET OUT OF THE WORKER TUNNELS!” A loud, passionate voice exclaims, giving Waspinator a heavy shove. Unprepared, the wasp is ejected from his hiding place, slamming into the floor. He recovers quickly, flips around, and glares at the offender.

It’s Inferno’s red ant beast form, pinchers snapping as he crawls out from the hole.

“Waspinator? You’re supposed to be patrolling!” Inferno accuses. Waspinator frowns (not that you can really tell with his wasp mouth) at the never ceasing anger, and just stares at the caves.

“Antbot... made thosze?”

Inferno’s anger seems to pause as he glances back at the cropping in the rock, then back at Waspinator.

“Yes! I made them for the Colony to use as transport!”  
“All by yourszelf?”  
“Y-yes! I made them by myself.”

Waspinator pauses for a moment, then changes his tune. Not because he was hoping the praise would earn him a spot out of the rain, but more because it was impressive for Inferno to do all that work on his own. Not that Waspinator would be much help (in reality, Waspinator would just slow him down), but it was still an impressive feat, especially with how far the Predacon base was.

“Waszzpinator impresszzed by Antbot! Waszzpinator thought maszter carved them!” 

In truth, it’s not like there WAS a tunnel digfing master out here, but hey, it’s still pretty amazing work and Waspinator felt appreciation was worth giving out. To the wasp’s surprise, Inferno seems to freeze, the constant heat given off by the bot’s boiling energon getting that bit hotter. Is he... being bashful? Was Inferno able to feel things other than rage and devotion to Megatron?

Waspinator certainly hopes so, because bashful was a cute look on Inferno.

“E-ehem. Thank you.” Inferno accept the compliment, but turns away and attempts to make distance. This is foiled by Waspinator’s wings, as he easily closes the newly made gap and instead follows Inferno over. Inferno’s pincers click together, and he seems perplexed at Waspinator’s sudden tune. However, the smell of rain catches his attention.

“What is that....?” Inferno perks as the smell rolls closer. It seems... like a calm smell. Something he shouldn’t like, yet he’s not sure. Waspinator stares at Inferno, wondering if this guy was born yesterday. It’s rain, water falling from the sky, and eventually bringer of the lighting bolt that was going to zap him silly. However, Inferno’s expression reminded Waspinator more of a curious sparkling than a serious soldier. It’s a nice change, seeing Inferno’s features soften.

“That’szz the szmell of rain. You know rain, right?” Waspinator sends Inferno a look, and the bot tentatively shakes his head. 

“No? Well, it’s when water fallszz from the szky. Szometimeszz the cloudsz zap Waszzpinator, too, or juszt make a bunch of loud noisze.” 

Inferno gawks at the rolling clouds in the sky, noting the darker color and the distant rumbles. He seems almost fixated on the sky, and Waspinator finds himself looking more over at Inferno than the impending storm.

With no warning, a water droplet falls, pelting Inferno’s head, causing the ant to flinch.

“W-WHAT WAS THAT?”  
“That’sz the water falling from the szky, Antbot.”  
“... Just the one?”  
“No, it’ll pelt you with a lot at once.”

There’s a pause as rain begins to sprinkle on the two bugs, the gentle patter of water tapping metallic exoskeleton as the only noise between them. Waspinator lands next to Inferno, who seems almost entranced by the rain. 

“I’ve... never seen this. Rain.” Inferno idly comments, and Waspinator gets an idea.

“Antbot! Transform and follow me!” Waspinator declares, quickly shifting into his robot self and offering a hand. Inferno blinks, but allows himself to transform and follow along.

To Inferno’s surprise, Waspinator tromps through the puddles, making a point to stomp in each one and splash water everywhere as the made lazy loops around the swampy forest. The folow the leader game quickly shifted into a puddle splashing contest, especially once Inferno followed in the stomping suit, and before either of them knew it, Waspinator and Inferno had begun playing in the rain.

Waspinator hasn’t felt this good since before he crashed on this planet.

Inferno leaps into a rather muddy puddle, splashing rainwater and mud around him. Waspinator gets drenched in dirty water, but laughs all the same as he finds and equally muddy puddle to leap in, spattering mud all over Inferno’s carapace. It turned into a game of tag, where Inferno and Waspinator both trudged through angry water drops and rolling booms of thunder to playfully shove each other with a declaration of who is “it”. The rain washes the majority of the gunky mud off the organic transformers, and Inferno’s taunts have never sounded so playful.

Alas, all good things must end, as Waspinator and Inferno had hit the time limit of their robot forms. Relucantly washing off in one of the rivers, and turning back into their respective bugs, the pair collapse together in the grass next to the river bank.

“I like rain, I think.” Inferno decides, and Waspinator just laughs.

“Waszzpinator like the rain better with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back on my bullshit and this time it’s Waspinator and Inferno being cute instead of doing their jobs. Still might post raunchy Dinobot/OC though. Happy V day, have gay robots.


End file.
